1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rack made of frame legs for a switchgear cabinet, wherein the frame legs have two fastening shoulders with respectively one fastening section arranged parallel with the associated exteriors of the rack and one profiled side arranged vertically with respect to the associated exterior of the rack, and the fastener sections and the profiled sides have rows of fastening retainers spaced apart at equal distances.
2. Description of Prior Art
A rack of this type is known from German Patent Reference DE 43 36 285 A1. Such frame legs are constructed symmetrically in relation to their cross-sectional diagonal line. The fastening shoulders are arranged on both sides of the cross-sectional diagonal line at a connecting section, which faces outward from a corner section of the rack. The fastening sections and the profiled sides with their fastener retainers are attached to the fastening shoulders. The fastening section and the profiled side of a fastening shoulder are arranged at right angles with respect to each other. Assembly rails or the like can be fastened on the fastening retainers. Built-ins, such as electronic units, for example, can then be attached to the assembly rails.
Such assembly rails are described in German Patent Reference DE 195 03 289, for example. The assembly rails, which are U-shaped in cross section, are screwed to the fastener retainers of the fastening shoulders of two adjoining vertical frame legs by means of elbows.